Children Of The Knight
by Etana
Summary: The dramatic soap opera of the Red Knight Marching Band. There are some sexually suggestive scenes, so be prewarned and please review!
1. Episode One

The Children of the Knight  
  
  
  
(Scene opens in on Eric sitting at his computer typing away.)  
  
Eric: Hello again Master.. Do you have a mission for your most humblest of servants?  
  
Master: Yes Eric. Today, in your chemistry lab, I need you to steal as many different kinds of chemicals as you can. I don't care what they are, so long as you get them. Tell Tony of this. Your reward shall be great if you appease me  
  
Eric: Yes Master. I shall do as you say. (Shuts off computer as Dad yells up for him to get ready for school.)  
  
  
  
(Next Scene opens before band starts in the morning.)  
  
  
  
Matt: (whispered for there are a lot of people around) Aimee, I still can't see why you go out with Keith.  
  
  
  
Aimee: I love him, that's why.  
  
  
  
Matt: Well I thought you loved me this summer too, but you don't go out with me.  
  
  
  
Aimee: Matt, what we did this summer was a mistake.  
  
  
  
Matt: Fine then, maybe Keith should know about your "mistake".  
  
  
  
Aimee: No please, don't do that.  
  
  
  
Matt: Well let's just say he'll get what he deserves.  
  
(Courtiney stares and walks away with a small grin on her face.)  
  
  
  
(Cut to chem class, before lab, we're doing a worksheet.)  
  
  
  
Meggo: (whispered) Shaun, what's the answer to number 3?  
  
  
  
Shaun: It's valence electrons.  
  
  
  
Damien: No it's not.  
  
  
  
Shaun: Shut up Damien, you don't know anything.  
  
  
  
Jessi: Meggo! Who said that?  
  
  
  
Meggo: (stammering) What? Who said what? I didn't hear anything!  
  
  
  
Jessi: Meggo, I know I heard something, are you hiding something from me? I thought we were friends.  
  
  
  
Meggo: We are, it's just….well here (leans over to whisper in Jessi's ear) I have siamese twin brothers in my ass.  
  
Jessi: (yells) What?  
  
(entire class looks at her as she apologizes)  
  
  
  
Meggo: Shhh…don't tell anyone. You're the only person that knows about this.  
  
  
  
Jessi: Can I meet them sometime?  
  
  
  
Meggo: (Tentatively) I guess so…  
  
  
  
Jessi: Cool, can I meet them tomorrow?  
  
  
  
Meggo: Sure, you can come to my house tomorrow after band practice. 


	2. Episode 2

Children of the Knight  
  
Episode Two  
  
(Scene opens at George field where the band is just about to start practice.)  
  
Mr. B: C'mon people, get up and get in set three. We gotta work today if you want to win states.  
  
  
  
(The band gets up and starts moving into place when there's a loud explosion. Everyone gasps and stares as pieces of Liz Miller go flying over the place. Everyone's horrified; all is silent, except for a faint laugh emanating from the pit.)  
  
  
  
Mr. B: GEEZE OH MAN!! I lost another flute. (Then to himself) Though it's not much of a loss. (Louder) Now we have to go back up to the band field! (Absently) Oh, and someone call 911, or the garbage men, or someone to clean all this up.  
  
  
  
(As Mr. B turns away, so does the entire band except for Tony and Eric.)  
  
  
  
Tony: Do you think the chemicals we stole were used in that explosion?  
  
  
  
Eric: Who knows? And who cares? You should just keep your mouth shut and stop questioning the Master.  
  
  
  
Tony: You're right. C'mon lets go. We're getting left behind.  
  
  
  
(Cut to next scene. Band practice is over. There are about 5 or so people still standing in the hallway, including Matt and Keith.)  
  
  
  
Matt: Hey Keith, come with me to the band room a sec. I want to show you this new thing I got for my trumpet.  
  
  
  
Keith: What is it?  
  
  
  
Matt: You'll see, just come here.  
  
  
  
(Matt holds the door open for Keith who starts to walk through the door. Suddenly everything goes black.)  
  
  
  
(Cut to Meggo's house. Jessilyn is standing outside on her porch.)  
  
  
  
Meggo: (opens the door) Hey there Jessi. Come in.  
  
  
  
Jessi: Thanks. So….  
  
  
  
Meggo: Yeah, we better go upstairs so my mom doesn't see us.  
  
  
  
Jessi: That's probably a good idea.  
  
(They go upstairs to Meggo's bedroom.)  
  
Jessi: Well, what are their names?  
  
  
  
Meggo: The one on the right is Shaun. The other is Damien.  
  
(Meggo drops her pants and Jessi stares, awestruck, at the most attractive guy she has ever seen in her life.)  
  
  
  
Jessi: My gosh. Well, hello I guess.  
  
  
  
Shaun: Hello, my name's Shaun.  
  
  
  
Jessi: Nice to meet you. I'm Jessi. And hello Damien.  
  
  
  
Damien: Hi.  
  
(Scene starts to fade out with Jessi still talking to Shaun and Damien.)  
  
  
  
(Next scene enters on a dank basement. Keith is sitting, tied to a pole while Matt is standing over him with a little razor blade. Keith begins to wake up.)  
  
  
  
Keith: (mumbling) Where am I?  
  
  
  
Matt: Ah Keith, you're awake. Good, now we can start.  
  
  
  
Keith: Start what? And where am I?  
  
  
  
Matt: Well, it's the start of good times for me, and lets just say that you're where they won't find your body until I'm far enough away.  
  
  
  
Keith: What?!?! Matt, what are you planning on doing?  
  
  
  
Matt: Oh, I'm just gonna have some fun.  
  
  
  
(Gags Keith. Keith tries to get away but he is tightly bound. Matt starts to make little cuts all over Keith. When he is done, he ungags him, and lets loose a whole bunch of rats.)  
  
  
  
Matt: Good luck Keith.  
  
  
  
Keith: Matt, don't go. Please untie me.  
  
(Matt walks away to the sound of Keith screaming.) 


	3. Episode Trois

The Children of the Knight  
  
Episode Trois  
  
(Scene starts at a restauraunt. Jessi is sitting. Meggo is sitting facing away from her so that Shaun can talk.)  
  
Jessi: Shaun. Thank you for asking me out. This is a really classy restaurant.  
  
Shaun: Ah, a classy restaurant for a classy girl.  
  
Jessi: Shaun, you flatter me.  
  
Damien: Damn you people are pathetic.  
  
Shaun (to Jessi): Just ignore him dear.  
  
Damien: (shouting) I WILL NOT BE IGNORED AGAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
  
Shaun: Hey, she was your mother too.  
  
Damien: Yeah well. I won't be forgotten. I am still a fucking person.  
  
Jessi: (begins to cry) Stop it you two. I'm not one to start fights, so I'll just leave. (she gets up and storms out of the restaurant.)  
  
Shaun: You idiot. Look what you've done!  
  
Damien: It's better off like this. You're only half an ass.  
  
Shaun: Well I'm not gonna let that get in the way of love.  
  
  
  
(Scene switches to Aimee and Kathy standing in the lunch line.)  
  
Aimee: Kathy, I'm worried. I went to call Keith last night and his mom answered and said he had never gotten home from band. Now he's not in school today.  
  
Kathy: Oh gosh. That's really weird. I know he was standing around talking to a few people after band, but I had to leave then.  
  
Aimee: I just hope he's ok.  
  
(Scene switches to History. Ellen is staying after class talking to Raught.)  
  
Raught: So, Ellen. You said you wanted some "extra credit".  
  
Ellen: Oh yeah.  
  
Raught: Well, it'll be an oral extra credit assignment.  
  
Ellen: Sure. Anything for you. (She gets down on her knees and the scene goes black.) 


	4. Episode 4

Children Of The Knight  
  
Episode 4  
  
(Scene opens with Tony and Eric sitting at a computer.)  
  
  
  
Master: I have a new assignment for you two.  
  
  
  
Tony: Whatever you wish Master.  
  
  
  
Master: I want you to investigate the disappearance of Keith Yoder. See what you can find and I will double your reward from before.  
  
  
  
Eric: Whatever you wish Master. (Shuts off computer.)  
  
  
  
Tony: So where do you think he is?  
  
  
  
Eric: I don't know, but he's not stupid enough to run away right before states, and I might be jumping to conclusions here, but I think someone killed him.  
  
  
  
Tony: You think?  
  
  
  
Eric: Yeah, and I betcha I know who too.  
  
  
  
(Scene switches to a dark room w/ a strange apparatus on the wall and Mike-R-O-O are all having "fun". You hear whips and moans. That's as far as I'm going into it.)  
  
  
  
(Scene switches to a busy hallway right after lunch. Mandy and Tony are talking.)  
  
  
  
Mandy: So do you want to come over after school? I cleaned that bunny outfit I know you like me to wear so much.  
  
  
  
Tony: I can't. Sorry.  
  
  
  
Mandy: Why not?  
  
  
  
Tony: I've got…homework.  
  
  
  
Mandy: You always say that. I haven't seen you outside of school for a week. Do you not like me anymore, or is there someone else?  
  
  
  
Tony: Mandy, just let me explain…  
  
  
  
Mandy: No need. We're through. (She slaps him and storms into chem class.)  
  
  
  
(Scene switches to Eric's room later that night.)  
  
  
  
Eric: Tony, man, what's wrong?  
  
  
  
Tony: Mandy dumped me.  
  
  
  
Eric: Dude, that sucks. But cheer up, you don't need a chick to be happy.  
  
  
  
Tony: I don't?  
  
  
  
Eric: Course not. (Starts rubbing Tony's shoulders.) Girls aren't the only people out there.  
  
  
  
Tony: Are you saying…?  
  
  
  
Eric: (Puts his fingers to Tony's lips.) Shhh… (Gently leans down and kisses Tony full on the lips. SLowly Tony welcomes this gesture and begins to kiss him back. They more over to Eric's bad. They begin to undress each other. Scene fades out.) 


	5. Episode 5

Children Of The Knight  
  
Episode 5  
  
(Scene opens on Jessi's bedroom. She's talking on the phone.)  
  
Shaun: Jessi, please forgive my brother and I for fighting. You're just so perfect. I have to see you again. Please forgive me.  
  
  
  
Jessi: Yes, I forgive you. I miss you. When can I see you again?  
  
  
  
Shaun: How bout around 12:30 tomorrow before Megan leaves for band?  
  
  
  
Jessi: Sure, that sounds great. I'll see you then. Bye.  
  
  
  
(Scene goes to Ellen and Tony talking in a practice room in the band room.)  
  
  
  
Ellen: Yeah, he's great in bed. A real animal.  
  
  
  
Tony: Really?!?!  
  
  
  
Ellen: Yeah, he's great. Plus now I don't have to worry about work anymore.  
  
  
  
Tony: Hey, Ellen, can I ask you something?  
  
  
  
Ellen: Sure Tony, what's up?  
  
  
  
Tony: Well…um…do you think you two would be up for a menage a trois?  
  
  
  
Ellen: Sure! I've been meaning to try that. Just show up at his house tonight at 9. We usually like to start early.  
  
  
  
Tony: Will do. I'll come.  
  
  
  
Ellen: Good, see you tonight.  
  
  
  
(Bell rings, scene ends.)  
  
  
  
(Scene switches to later that night at R's house. They're all having fun too.)  
  
(Switch again back to Eric's room where he's on the phone.)  
  
  
  
Eric: I thought you were going to come over again tonight.  
  
  
  
Tony: Yeah, well I was busy.  
  
  
  
Eric: Doing what exactly?  
  
  
  
Tony: None of your business. Can we talk about our assignment?  
  
  
  
Eric: No, I want to talk bout were you were. Were you off screwing someone else?  
  
  
  
Tony: YES! Damn. Leave me alone. Let's just get to work now.  
  
  
  
Eric: (Sullenly) No. We'll talk tomorrow. I have to go. It's late. (Hangs up phone, scene ends.) 


	6. Finale

Children of the Knight  
  
Episode 6  
  
Finale  
  
  
  
(Scene opens at Meggo's house. Shaun and Jessi are already upstairs talking.)  
  
Shaun: I'm glad you cam today Jessi. I've missed you.  
  
Jessi: Aww, I've missed you too Shaun.  
  
Shaun: I just want to let you know that Damien and I have talked and we're ok now. And I want you to know that you're beautiful and I…..love you!  
  
Jessi: Oh Shaun! ( Jessi leans over and kisses him (think about this people)) I love you too.  
  
(Scene switches to Tony and Eric in Eric's bedroom. Eric is pissed and has his back towards Tony.)  
  
Tony: Eric, I'm sorry. Come here. (When Eric doesn't move, Tony goes over to him and puts his hands on his shoulders.) Just listen to me a sec. You showed me something in myself that I didn't know was there. It scared me. So I went off with Ellen, just to see. And you know what I realized? (Turns Eric around to face him.) I like you. (Tony leans forward and kisses Eric. They start making out again and eventually consummate their new relationship.)  
  
(Scene switch to band practice.)  
  
Mr. B: C'mon people, let's get up and get to work. It's States Day. Now, due to the unfortunate disappearance of Keith; Rogala, you will take over his solo and trumpet calls. We'll practice that all today. Now c'mon lets' get moving.  
  
(Whole band runs into their sets.)  
  
Kathy: (To Aimee who's kinda depressed.) Don't worry. I'm sure someone will find out something soon enough.  
  
Aimee: I hope you're right. (Turns.) He Emily, when are you due again?  
  
Emily: Oh, in about two weeks.  
  
Aimee: Wow. That's so great.  
  
Kathy: Yeah it is. We want picttures of her then.  
  
Emily: Of course.  
  
Mr. B: PIT!!!!! Stop screwing around and get to work! (Pit scrambles to get in place. Meanwhile across the field Amanda and Matt are talking.)  
  
Amanda: He Matt, do you still like Ellen?  
  
Matt: Of course.  
  
Amanda: Well then maybe you should know that Tony was screwing her last night.  
  
Matt: (Matt actually almost falls over in formation.) What? How do you know that?  
  
Amanda: She just told me. She seems very open as of late. Apparently in more ways than one.  
  
(Matt is silent.)  
  
Mr. B: Ok guys. Let's do a run through and call it quits then.  
  
(We do a next to perfect run through and start packing up for Allentown. While loading crew is still packing, Matt coaxes Tony to follow him behind the bleachers where he stabs Tony to death with his trumpet. Tony barely has time to make a sound before he dies, so no one hears this. But Eric had been keeping his eye on Tony all day and had followed them, so he had seen it all.)  
  
Eric: (To himself.) He killed Tony…what should I do? I can't tell anyone now. I'm gonna have to wait till after our performance.  
  
(Scene switches to States right before we go on.)  
  
Emily: Kathy, I think I'm starting to get contractions!  
  
Kathy: What? We're just about to go on! Can you still play?  
  
Emily: I think I can…Oh gosh…here we go!  
  
(We run onto the field and set up. We do the kaytans perfectly as the band marches on. We end up pulling off a perfect show so far through Zorro and Symphonic. Matt then plays the solo with so much expression, there isn't a dry seat in the stadium. Then though, after the gates, Courtiney is running back to the vibes when she trips on the chimes, grabs onto them to catch her balance thereby making them fall over and crush her to death. No one notices yet. We finish the show and get a complete standing ovation. We start to pull the stuff off the field except for Court, who is being scraped off the field by some judges.)  
  
Emily: Guys…  
  
Aimee: Emily! Your water broke! Kathy, we have to get her somewhere where she can have this baby!  
  
(A band aide rushes over and helps us get her onto a bus.)  
  
Kathy: Ok Em. Now breathe, breathe.  
  
Aimee: Ahhh, she's crushing my hand!  
  
Emily: Oh shut up would you?  
  
Kathy: Just keep breathing. Now push, push…  
  
(Soon there is a fine baby girl being cradled in it's mother's arms.)  
  
Aimee: Hey Em. We won first place, we had a score of 100!  
  
Em: Wow, tonight was a good night. Two miracles at once!  
  
Kathy: Yeah.  
  
(Meanwhile, right after the show, Eric went and found a cop and told him about Matt. The cop got back up and went and arrested Matt under two counts of murder in the first degree. Mr. B gathers the band together. While waiting for him to start, Kathy goes over to Eric.)  
  
Kathy: (whispered) Good work my disciple, your master is proud of you.  
  
Eric: What? Your master? (Bows down.) Thank you.  
  
Kathy: Don't worry about it. Get up, B's about to begin.  
  
Mr. B: Tonight we have great joy and great sadness. Obviously the joy is because we won. But tonight is sad too. Matt Rogala has just been arrested for killing Tony Deininger (Mandy gasps) and Keith Yoder (Aimee faints). It looks line an open and shut case so I doubt any of you will see him again. But hey, shit happens. Let's celebrate cause WE BEAT MANHEIM!!!  
  
(Scene closes - finally, damn.) 


End file.
